


Pirating Movies

by Acetate (DramaLama), kate882



Series: Aokuro Week 2016 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week 2016, Day 7, I did my own prompt wrong lol, M/M, and I dragged Acetate down with me, did you guys know that I was in charge of day seven?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine just wants to watch Civil War, but it seems he can't find any good downloads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirating Movies

“Aomine-kun, you’re a police officer.” Kuroko said, judgement dripping from his tone. 

“And?” Aomine replied as he clicked the next button on the screen. Cam quality? What a fucking joke.

“ _ And _ pirating movies is illegal.” Kuroko reminded him.

“So is your ass and you don’t see me complaining.”

“I’m no more illegal than you are.” Kuroko rolled his eyes. “What movie is so important that you’re breaking the law that you’re supposed to uphold?”

“Civil War, Tetsu.  _ Civil War _ . I have to find out who wins.” The cop let out a frustrated sigh as he skimmed through a couple comments. “Fucking viruses.” He muttered. “Just give me a good copy already, damn it.”

Kuroko sighed. “Fine. I’ll make popcorn, let me know when you’ve found something.”

Aomine’s answering grin lit up his whole face. “Have I ever told you I love you, Tetsu? Because I do.”

“Several times, actually. And that’s just today.” Kuroko replied over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Well, I love you, a lot!” Aomine shouted. His gaze caught a promising torrent, and he clicked on it, praying. “Please let this be the one. I’ll be nice to Kise for 24 hours.” He closed his eyes and opened them slowly, scrolling down the list of comments.

_“Perfect copy.”_

_“Audio: 10/ Video 10.”_

“I’m so glad we have fast internet.” Aomine said.

“Did you find something?” Kuroko asked as he walked back into the room with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

Aomine held up the usb stick between thumb and forefinger. “The Holy Grail, right here. Let’s go baby.”

Kuroko sat down on the couch next to Aomine, cuddling up against him to watch the movie.

Five minutes into the movie and Aomine was livid. “This was supposed to be perfect quality. What the fuck is this camera quality bullshit? Fucking hell, I should call up Momoi to get me their address so I can arrest these lying bastards.”

“We could just go to the movies.” Kuroko pointed out calmly.

“But we can’t fuck in the cinemas; you’re too loud.”

“We aren’t having sex here either. I’m going to find out what happens in this movie.” Kuroko said firmly. “So, it looks like we’re going to the movies.” He pulled out his phone to look up show times, ignoring Aomine’s loud protest.


End file.
